


Unsure

by astronaut10



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronaut10/pseuds/astronaut10
Summary: Princess Yona has left her palace and life as a princess far behind, having gone on the run a while ago. Having just defeated Yom Kunji and his men, Yona is elated, but also questioning herself. Is she worthy of this? Would her father approve? Is she really making the right choices? Yona is completely unsure. Can someone help ease her fears? Its all up to a certain thunderbeast.
Relationships: Son Hak & Yona, Son Hak/Yona
Kudos: 18





	Unsure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my first Yona of the Dawn fanfic I'm posting on AO3! (just a side note, this was also posted on Fanfiction). Hope you guys like it! Please leave kudos and comment, especially if you think there's anything I can improve on! (please be nice though!)

The city of Awa was silent under the moonlight, its milky rays casting white lights onto the cobblestone streets and rooftops of the many houses that crowded around each other. Strewn boxes of alcohol, one too many bottles littering the squares, and the occasional piece of confetti were sure evidence of the celebration that had happened in Awa for the past few days. Having defeated Yom Kunji and freed the girls who were enslaved under him, the townspeople were more than overjoyed. And it was all thanks to a special couple of people that had made it happen.

Princess Yona stood on the deck of the pirate's large ship, her chin in her hands as she stared out at the vast ocean before her, fiery red hair blowing softly in the gentle wind. Yona smiled as she closed her eyes and drunk in the moment. This was the first night in three days that they had had quiet, and it was glorious. Although she still felt warmth from their victory only a couple of days earlier, there was still something bothering her. It wasn't the fact that she'd gotten gravely injured, or that Hak and the others had too… she couldn't stop reliving the moment that she had pierced Yom Kunji's heart with her arrow and sent him to his watery grave. Was it wrong of her to do that, even though it freed so many people? Did her father disapprove? Was he looking on from the heavens in disappointment at her failure to carry on his wish of no violence? Yona's amethyst eyes saddened. She didn't know. She didn't know at all. How she wished that she could hear her father's voice one more time, how she wished that she could have one mere second to tell him how much she loved him. Yona straightened up, holding onto the railing and tipping her head back, sudden glistening tears filling her eyes.

"Dad," she whispered, looking up to the stars.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I'm sorry for never telling you that I loved you. How I wish I could. I miss you… so much," she said, tears dripping down her face as she watched the stars flicker. Silently, she solidified a promise to herself that she had made long ago; that she would never forget her love for her father, and that she would see that Kouka was restored to its former glory. Her heart ached, and she put her hand over it as she looked down, pressing hard into her chest as if that would somehow quell the pain. Her tears continued to flow, and her heart continued to ache as she mourned. Mourned, and wondered if what she was doing was right.

"Am I good enough for this?" She mused silently, heart aching even more.

"Of course, Princess." Yona whirled around, her heartbeat tripling in fear, until she saw Son Hak standing a few metres away, blue robes glowing like a hot blue flame in the moonlight, arms crossed across his chest.  
"H-Hak?!' Yona shouted, jumping back.

"When did you get here? Don't scare me like that!" Hak chuckled, pushing himself off the railing where he was resting farther down to come beside her instead.

"I've been here the whole time, Princess. You're just completely oblivious to everything around you." Yona's face turned as red as her hair as she exploded in fury.

"Shut up! It's not my fault that I'm not as trained as you!" Hak looked away, brushing off her remark.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said, tilting his head up to get a good look at the stars.

"What are you doing out here so late at night anyway, Princess? It could be dangerous for you to be out here alone." Yona gazed at him for a moment before sighing and looking down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I haven't been able to sleep lately. I keep on thinking about when I shot Yom Kunji, and I can't get my mind off of it. I can't stop wondering if it's wrong or if Father would disapprove of me." She paused, clasping her hands together.

"I usually talk to him, too. I've been apologizing for everything every night-not getting to tell him I love you, not being able to save him, not being able to continue fulfilling his wish of peace…I just don't know who I am anymore. I feel like I'm terrible for doing all of the things I've done, even if I helped people. I just don't know," Yona trailed off, breaking down, sobbing into her elbows. Hak was silent for a moment, watching her, unsure of what to do. He wanted to pull her into his arms, but he wasn't sure if that was going too far.

"Princess, you need to stop worrying. Everything that you're doing is a good thing; you've helped so many people, and grown and changed so much. Even if King Il wouldn't have approved of what you're doing while he was alive, I'm sure he's looking on with pride right now. You're saving his kingdom, you found the legendary dragons, you've learned how to wield weapons… you've done more than you realize, Princess. It's time you started realizing it and taking credit for it." Yona had stopped crying, her big, bright eyes looking up at Hak.

"You… you really think so?" She hiccuped, her voice a little shaky and breathless from her crying. Hak gave her a warm smile before puling her into a hug, casting aside his previous thoughts. He relished the warmth of her small body, wrapping his arms tightly around her. It was a moment before Yona's arms came up around him too, squeezing as she began trembling and crying again.

"I know, so, Princess." There was a small laugh from Yona before Hak heard her small voice.

"Thank you, Hak." They stood in an embrace for a moment longer before Hak pulled back to look at her. Her face was flushed from her crying and she was sniffling a little bit, but her eyes were brighter and more hopeful than before. There was a hope and a new, more colourful emotion Hak couldn't quite place there now that hadn't been there before. It made him happy to see the Princess back to the way she was again.

"Well, we should probably head to bed, Princess. It's late, and we only have tomorrow to finish packing before we leave Awa. We'll need our rest." Yona nodded, starting toward the door across the deck from them that led belowdecks.

"Yeah, I guess we should." The two headed downstairs together, and stopped when they reached the hallway that split off into the separate rooms.

"Well, goodnight, then, Princess. Sleep well."

"You too, Hak. And thank you again for your words on the deck. They really helped me." Hak gave a half smile.

"My pleasure, Princess." And with that, the two split off to go to their separate rooms, smiles pasted on both of their faces. This night was definitely one that both of them would remember.


End file.
